Only You
by Kikyo's Lova
Summary: Hugging her clone on Horai Island was enough for Kikyou. With there mission complete on Horai Island, Inuyasha confronts a hurt Kikyou. Will he try to make her feel that sliver of love that was torn from her, or will he shift his love to another?


Summary: Hugging her clone on Horai Island was enough for Kikyou. Now with their mission complete, defeating the Four War Gods, Inuyasha now has to make amends with a Kikyou whose feelings are once again stirred. Can he make her feel that love that she locked up on Horai Island? Or will he shift his love to a girl that always loved him?

(InuxKik) (InuxKag)

Only You

By: Kikyo's Lova

AN: The first part of this Fic is the dialogue from the English Dub of Inuyasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island. Though I usually prefer the sub (contains the EXACT words), I love the voice of Willow Johnson (the V.O for Kikyou). Yeah, I was a bit hurt for Kikyou in the movie (her clone had a bigger role in the movie than her! But I wanted to rewrite that moment in the footage. Everything after the 1st divider (-1234567890-) is all me. Again, that one scene was the basis of this Fic, so expect the characters to be IN character.

P.S: The first part contains a mild spoiler (about a 40 second long scene) from the 4th movie

Only You

Though she was attacking him wildly, twisting her sword in the most awkward ways, her body and face was laced with innocence. As she continued to swing her sword at him, looking at her face provoked him NOT to attack, but to evade and not harm her. He couldn't attack her, even though he knew that she wasn't who she appeared to be. He assured himself of that.

Unsheathing Tetsusaiga, he began to have the heart within him to attack her. In a clashing of swords, his furious face met opposite to her calm, guiltless composure. They locked into another sword fight, this time overpowering her and causing her sword to fly and slam into the small creek they were fighting in. Giving up, her body slumped down to his feet, looking harmlessly up at him with her beautiful, delicate face, puppy eying him.

As he raised Tetsusaiga over his head to deliver the final blow, he hesitantly looked at her, nervously shaking Tetsusaiga in his hands.

"Dammit…I can't…I…"

She rose and swooped into his arms, grasping him into a loving hug, giving him a calm yet chilling feeling. He eyed tensely at the girl, who had just opened her mouth to show her fangs, thinking to bite him and take advantage of his weakness to her image.

The slight hissing, similar to a thirsty vampire and a quiet thud of an arrow that penetrated through the girls back all happened in a millisecond, causing the girl to slump once again into the small creek and explode into flames, dying out in the water that she was in.

Trying to refocus after the incident, he looked up into the direction where the arrow was fired from. There his eyes rested on her…the real her, longbow raised, looking at him for an instant, then leaving, longbow lowered.

"K-Kikyou!"

Kikyou stopped and tilted her head towards his direction.

"I'm surprised that you allowed yourself to be distracted by that abomination. How…pathetic."

She continued her walk, tossing her coveted bow aside, discarded, also leaving Horai Island, her mission forgotten. Inuyasha could only stare at her image walking away from him.

-1234567890-

"_She's right…I am pathetic."_

Lost in his own sea of emotions, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were continuing their journey: hunting for jewel shards and destroying Naraku. But now into a deep state of depression and thought, both Inuyasha and Kagome mindsets were disturbed; Inuyasha thinking about Kikyou's recent words and Kagome feeling the coldness of a recent seeing of Kikyou from Inuyasha. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were talking about the two in hushed voices, careful not to get the ear of Inuyasha.

"Why does Inuyasha always do that? He goes out and sees Kikyou! What gives him the nerve? We were on Horai Island too!"

"Ehh…Sango, I don't think that Inuyasha did that…"

"He did! If he didn't, Kagome wouldn't be acting like that!"

"Yeah!" chirped in Shippo. He always agreed with Kagome, no matter how wrong or inconsistent she was.

In the eyes of some, she was correct. Others, she was just jealous of Inuyasha's affection towards an ex-lover who seemed more interested in destroying Naraku than rekindling a relationship with him. But that didn't stop the undead miko from protecting the hanyou if he was in any danger if she was near, nor did it stop her from her small little talks with him, or the kissing that she did with him.

She loved the hanyou Inuyasha, and it was pretty obvious that he loved her two. She remembered when the group just consisted of her, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo, when Miroku questioned Inuyasha on which girl he would rather like, he replied:

"Can't I have both?"

That resulted in a very painful sit command from her as she then jumped into the well…and that was the first time that she actually knew that Inuyasha had at least a bit of heart for her, but the climax of that was when he kissed her back when she was trying to reverse the process of he becoming a full fledged yokai, being possessed by a demon that ate the celestial being Kaguya.

She hated when Inuyasha either was summoned, snuck away, or if Kikyou came personally to talk to Inuyasha. The only questions that raced through her head were "What are they doing?" or "What are they talking about?" Sleeping alone made her feel no better when she saw Sango "cuddle" with Miroku. Shippo didn't make her feel that warmth that Inuyasha did when he was right beside her.

"What did you two do?" she asked quietly, but loud enough for the gang behind them to hear.

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome, who couldn't look into his eyes.

"Nothing," he answered shallowly, trying to end the conversation then and there

"Liar."

"I'm serious! Nothing happened!"

"You promised me when she…when we thought Naraku killed her that you wouldn't lie to me. You also said that you wouldn't leave me again…"

"Look Kagome, just forget it. It's nothing."

"It's always just 'nothing', right?"

Kagome was hurt, not able to generate what she thought was a truthful response from Inuyasha.

"I am telling you the truth."

"You're a liar. A two-timing liar."

"Watch, Inuyasha's gonna say something stupid and…" began Shippo, closing his ears.

"HOW AM I A TWO-TIMER?!"

"SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT! SIT!"

The effect of the 7 sits Kagome induced on him left Inuyasha in a considerable amount of pain, but not like the pain she was feeling in her heart right now. She wished that she wasn't the reincarnation of his former lover. Would he treat her like another girl then? Or would he even bother with her if she didn't look like…Kikyou? She didn't know, and right now, she didn't care.

-1234567890-

The group set up camp in a forest near the village, just slightly away from Kaede's hut. Inuyasha, brooding in his thoughts with Tetsusaiga mounted against his shoulder, ears began to twitch ever so slightly. He sniffed the ear discreetly, as not to alert anybody of what he was doing. The gang was almost sleep, save for the fact that Kagome was still up, but turned sideways as not to view his face.

"_Kikyou…"_

He could pick out her scent in a sea of scents. It was Kikyou's and he knew that she was near, but not stopping. She wasn't calling him, and after yesterday's events, that was understandable. Kikyou's scent drew father and father away, until his nose could barely pick it up.

_  
"I have to see her…"_

He had to try to explain to Kikyou what she saw. Or maybe she did know. Hugging a clone of her, not having the heart to kill the clone because of the direct appearance she had…was it really his fault? How was he going to kill something that looked exactly like her?

He looked at Kagome, who's shoulders had slumped somewhat, giving indication that she was asleep. Without a second thought he added more wood to the dying fire, then began running to the direction of Kikyou's scent, until the scent was a pleasant, but ill thought in his mind. Though she had her original scent, it was mixed in with dirt and bones, which gave her the 'undead' title. Still she was Kikyou, artificial body or not.

He saw a Soul Collector fly away from the direction of Kikyou, which gave Inuyasha a hint that she would be going asleep in the woods as well, guarded by a barrier. She needed to fill herself with the souls to keep her mobile, and she was sending off a Collector to look for souls.

Inuyasha waited for a bit then proceeded to walk through the barrier unfazed.

"I knew that you were coming. You should go back; Kagome may unleash her 'sit' command."

A cold smile appeared on Kikyou's face as she was slumped to the back of a tree. Inuyasha stared at her, suddenly angry.

"You find that funny?"

"I actually dislike it to be honest. That necklace is the same one that I was going to give to you after you gave me your mother's lipstick."

"You were going to give me the Beads of Subjugation?" he asked, surprised.

"That was when we first met, but after a while began to feel more comfortable around you. The beads weren't meant for the purpose they are used for now; the revenge of a jealous teen every time you see me."

Kikyou expression changed from her clod smile to a look of disgust.

"But you have a knack for things that look like me, right? My reincarnation, my clone…"

"Kikyou…"

"I understand. You can't have the real thing in this world so you settle for the next best thing?"

Inuyasha grabbed Kikyou and pushed her up against the tree she was on. Without her power yet, she couldn't do anything to stop him.

"I didn't kill that clone because she looked just like you! It felt like I would be killing you! And you are right, that is my weakness, but is it my fault? Is it?! I love you Kikyou; why don't you understand that?"

"You knew that wasn't me, Inuyasha. That's why I called you pathetic."

"I'm sorry that you're my weakness Kikyou," he said dryly, putting her down to her stop softly. "I'm sorry that I fell in love with you 50 years ago. I'm sorry that I saved you when you were attacked the first time we met. I'm sorry that you pinned me to a tree for 50 years. I'm sorry Kikyou. You're right; I am pathetic."

Inuyasha turned around to leave the area, when Kikyou called him back.

"You need to feel the strings of fate Inuyasha. I and yours are tangled. And once they are tangled…"

"…they can't be untangled, right? I'll try my hardest to."

Kikyou was taken aback by his comment.

"Seek me out whenever you need me," she whispered softly, catching his ear. Inuyasha turned to her once again.

"I'll always protect you. I let you leave me a first time. It won't happen again."

Kikyou only stared at Inuyasha as Inuyasha left the barrier. She kept her eyes fixed on him until he was out of her sight.

"_Once the strings of fate are tangled, they cannot be undone."_

"_I'll try my hardest to."_

"Can they really be undone? And what about the girl?"

She closed her eyes and thought about another thing.

"I need a new bow."

-1234567890-

He had to sneak back to camp. It was late, and the fire was burning pretty good when he left. The meeting with Kikyou only lasted a hour, so the fire shouldn't have died out. Plus it was pretty late, so no one shouldn't have been up.

As fate was one his side for the first time, no one was up when he returned to camp.

Or so he thought.

Kagome was always up, from the time Inuyasha left to the time that he returned. Of course she would question him on it; now she actually knew that he left to go see her.

"Like taking long strolls at night, huh? Training your Tetsusaiga?"

Inuyasha's eyes crept over to Kagome's figure, which was still in the same position it was a couple of hours ago.

"No."

"So where did you go?"

The non-immediate response from Inuyasha caused an exasperated sigh from Kagome.

"Maybe I should just go home, right? What am I to you Inuyasha? A jewel detector, right? Maybe you can ask Kikyou about that; you see her often enough."

"Do you want to leave, Kagome?"

-1234567890-

(I'm going to put an unexpected end to this chapter, because I want your feedback on it as soon as possible. What did you think? Please tell me; this is my first true Inuyasha fic; the rest are AU-this one is Feudal-based.)


End file.
